


BTS - Moving in Together (Jimin x Ara)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [95]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Just a little ‘filler’ fic which takes place around a year into Jimin and Ara’s (OC) relationship. We wanted to focus a little more on them after our recent original art of them as a couple, and give a bit more on her background. Some of the themes discussed are upsetting, but we strive to write realistic themes in our work.TRIGGER WARNING FOR DISCUSSION AROUND LOSING A PARENT AT A YOUNG AGE & BULLYINGFind out more about Ara here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcanon-girlfriends-btsFollow Jimin's storyline from the start here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247419306/bts-jimins-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 4





	BTS - Moving in Together (Jimin x Ara)

“Are you okay?” 

Ara paused in the hallway as the door to the apartment swung closed behind her. The box contained the last haul of her belongings which she had collected from her old apartment; plastic tubes of lipstick and compact eyeshadows rattled around the bottom as she caught sight of the object Jimin had placed prominently on the wooden cabinet in front of her. Her smile radiated from the photo frame as Jimin held her closely by his side; they had taken it on their first date almost a year before, the sandy stretch of beach just visible in the background. It seemed to take her a moment to register his voice and her eyes flickered to him from above the potted pineapple plant which protruded from the top of the box. 

“Sorry?” She murmured, having not caught what he said. 

Jimin smiled, joining her in the hallway and taking the object from her hands, placing it carefully on the floor to avoid any damage. “I asked if you were okay.” He repeated, his smile turning to a frown when he realised she had not been listening. He looked at the photograph which had caught her eye. “Don’t you like it?” He asked. 

She met his gaze, snapping back in the moment. “It’s not that.” Shaking her head, she attempted to smile, but the clear strain in her features made his face drop.

“Then what is it?” He asked, trying to understand. 

“I don’t think I want to go to that audition tomorrow…”

He frowned. “The singing audition?”

“Yeah.”

“Why not?” He pressed gently. “Are you nervous?”

She hesitated, before nodding slowly. “And I don’t feel very well…”

“That’s normal.” He sighed, knowing that she would think it easy for him to say. 

“It’s just happening so fast...” Her eyes dropped to the floor. “The audition...moving in with you...it feels like a big deal.” 

“Hey…” He uttered, voice soft as he touched his index finger to her chin, tilting it upwards. “It’s a big deal for me too.” Bridging the gap between them, he slid his hand through hers in an appreciated gesture. She relaxed into his touch and squeezed his digits gently. “I just wonder what my mom would say if she knew...” A sad smile crept onto her lips. “I never thought I’d fall in love this quickly with someone.”

“I know how much you miss her.” He said, tightening his grasp on her hand when he saw she was trying to hold back tears. 

“Yeah.” She sniffled, letting out a small laugh. “It’s been ten years but I really wish she was here right now, helping me do this.” The sob which escaped her lips seemed to reverberate in Jimin’s chest and he wrapped her in his arms, clutching her to him. He didn’t know what to say, knowing it could not make things better and, instead, allowed her to take her time in calming down enough to speak. When she did, he felt an unpleasant pang once more. 

“I’m sorry I’m so needy.” She said, voice shaking as she pulled away. Her cheeks were rosy and wet and she wiped at them with the band of her hand, inadvertently spready mascara on her skin. “I’m just afraid I’ll lose you too…” 

Realising the mess she was making as she attempted to wipe her hands on her sleeve, the black smudges staining the crisp cuff.

The creases on Jimin’s forehead grew deeper as he watched her grow more and more agitated and frustrated with herself; her hands now stained black with the makeup along with her clothes and cheeks. “You won’t lose me Ara.” He promised, taking her hand and leading her from the hallway and into the adjacent living room. She flinched at the contact, worried that the mascara would rub onto him, but he didn’t seem to care, instead seating her on the sofa and joining her by her side. 

“I know I get jealous sometimes…” She explained, slowly calming down. “I don’t mean to be.”

“I know you don’t.” He agreed, fighting his instinct to cut her off and tell her it was okay, but sensing she wanted to talk about this, to get whatever was on her mind out in the open.

Getting herself under control, she took a deep breath. “It’s not just my mom...” His hand moved to her covered knee, stroking it gently as she spoke. “She was ill for a long time and we had longer together than anyone thought we would.” She paused, voice quivering. “I’m really thankful for that.”

“Of course you are…” He murmured softly. 

“I became really quiet at school after...” She continued, lost in thought. “My friends started to lose interest, because I wasn’t fun anymore.” He didn’t protest, knowing it meant more to her that he let her speak uninterrupted. “It took me a long time to feel like myself again, and after a while, everyone seemed to expect me to just get over it. The girls at school weren’t very nice to me…” A natural pause fell over the conversation and Jimin spoke up.

“I wish I could have been there for you.” He said gently, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. “And I wish you could see how much I love you.”

Her lips curled up, despite herself, as she smiled softly. “I wish I’d have known you then too.” She admitted. “I’d have liked a friend like you.”

He couldn’t help but flash a toothy grin. “And a boyfriend?” He teased. 

She shook her head with a blush. “My dad wouldn’t let me date until I finished highschool.” 

They both laughed and he felt himself let out an internal sigh of relief. He hated seeing her sad. Taking a moment to calm themselves down, he brushed his thumb against hers. “And the audition tomorrow?” He asked timidly, not wanting to push his luck. 

She shrugged. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
